39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Cahill
Amy Cahill is one of the main characters in The 39 Clues. She and brother Dan form one of the teams in the race. History Amy was only five or six years old, when her home was destroyed in a fire, and she lost her parents. She and her brother Dan went to live with their Aunt Beatrice who gave them only enough money to buy toys a few times a year and to clothe them properly. Both children would go to Grace Cahill, their grandmother's, mansion every weekend. Amy had a very close relationship with Grace and the two had a mother-daughter relationship. When Grace died, Amy was absolutely crushed. When she went to the funeral, through Grace's will, she realized that she was a Cahill. Members of the Cahill family know of a great secret. So great, that whoever discovers this secret will become the most powerful person the world has ever known. At Grace's funeral, select members are taken into a seperate room and given a choice: To either take $1,000,000 or accept the first clue. With her brother, Amy selects the first clue and begins the race. Amy's brother, Dan is her absolute best friend, and both siblings love each other very, very much. The two often tease each other, but they both heavily rely on the other. Around book 3, The Sword Thief, Amy and Ian Kabra started showing interest in each other. Ian later betrayed her, and throughout the series, Amy and Ian still have feelings for each other, despite multiple attempts at Amy's life from Ian and his mother, Isabel Kabra. Family * Grace Cahill - Grandmother * Man in Black - Great-uncle * Aunt Beatrice - Great-aunt * Hope Cahill - Mother * Arthur Cahill - Father * Dan Cahill - Brother Appearance and Personality Amy has long reddish-brown hair. Her eyes are "green as jade." She is taller than her brother, and prides herself on that. Amy is very quiet, and very shy, especially when meeting strangers. She constantly reads a book, usually non-fiction, as a form of escape. From her reading, she is very smart, and knows a lot of useful facts that help Amy and Dan on the hunt. Throughout the series, Amy has become more and more social and brave. In The Maze of Bones, she couldn't even speak to strangers. But, in The Viper's Nest Amy shows a great amount of courage by refusing to tell Isabel Kabra where the clue was. Amy can be slightly bossy at times, and tries to protect her brother out of love and concern. She naturally leads and encourages Dan. Amy feels a special attachment to Grace, and sometimes forgets that Dan loved Grace, too. Amy can be very naive and trusting, but, in later books, is much more adept. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones At Grace Cahill's funeral, Amy and Dan Cahill realize that they were part of one of the most powerful families in the world - the Cahill family. Grace had selected a few true members of the Cahill family, Dan and Amy included, and gave them a choice: a million dollars or a chance to find the 39 Clues that were scattered around the world and were the source of the Cahills' power. The siblings picked the latter, knowing their Aunt Beatrice would never let them keep the money. They walk to find a secret libery and find Grace's jewery they find an allmanak and as Alistar appears the mansion sudennly bursts innto flame and as they plan to leave, Alistar is no where to be found and they take a secret route.Then they planned to runaway from their Aunt Beatrice with Nellie Gomez to start the clues hunt. Amy and Dan Cahill are the youngest people looking for the 39 clues. ''One False Note The Sword Thief Beyond the Grave The Black Circle In Too Deep The Viper's Nest'' After the apearence in "In Too Deep", Amy and Dan are still on the island of there uncle. After heading to south africa they are prosuted by the holts. Talents Online Cards Amy's main card is Card 18:Amy Cahill. A few of Amy's minor cards are: * Card 400 * Card 416 * Card 417 * Card 419 * Card 425 * Card 434 She also appears with Dan in the following cards: * Card 405 * Card 407 * Card 411 * Card 423 * Card 426 Trivia * Amy hates riding in cars, and even promised herself she would live in an area where she wouldn't need to drive. * Amy is six inches taller than Dan. * Amy doesn't like computers. Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children